Reunited Love
by ZeruruDenchi
Summary: My first fic..^^;; I hope you guys like it. Warning: Yaoi, a bit of 1 x 2 but not too descriptive.


The young boy smiled softly, his shining violet orbs gazing out the plain glass window at the current snowfall. He lifted his fingers and placed them on the cool glass, his smile turning sad as he lower his gaze to the ground. His mind reeled with confused thoughts, his hand clenching into a fist as it dropped from the window. Turning away he sauntered to his bed and sat down, his head propped up in his hands, chestnut hair falling in waves around his face. He released an inaudible sigh, talking to himself quietly.

"Why did he have to leave.." he murmured, tears forming in his eyes "I would have done anything if he had only stayed.." the tears now spilled over his creamy cheeks. Rolling onto his stomach he muffled his sobs in a pillow and curled into a ball, sinking into his thoughts as the silence overcame him.

***

Sighing, Heero walked down the sidewalk, lonely and utterly cold. He stuffed his fingers into the pockets of his down filled jacket.

His steps were heavy, the dirty snow crunching lightly beneath his feet as he approached the residence of his lost koi. Stopping at the entrance of the apartment building, he looked up to the last window on the left of the third floor. Pulling open the glass door to the lobby, he strode in, walking to the selection of buttons on the wall searching for the one for room 103. Pressing the button softly he listened for the gentle buzzing noise, and an answer from the room above.

***

Duo opened a single violet eye, the buzzing noise making his eardrums ring. Groaning aloud as he sat up he threw a pillow at the buzzer.

"Go away.." He mumbled, not in the mood for company right now. Sighing he gave in to the persistent buzzing and stood up, pressing the button lazily.

"Hello…?" He asked groggily, raising a hand to wipe the tear stains from his face.

The voice from the other end shocked him so much that he almost collapsed onto the floor.

"It took you long enough Duo.." Heero answered with a warm almost loving tone in his voice.

Duo stuttered with his words, trying to find something to say as he stood there with a dumfounded look on his face.

"G..Gomen Heero…Ill buzz you in.."

Releasing the button he pressed the one immediately next to it, the buzzing noise ever louder then before as he unlocked the door for Heero, awaiting the boys arrival as the mossy haired young man climbed the stairs toward the third floor.

Duo sat softly on the edge of the bed, staring at the plain white wall across from him. His mind confused, he leaned forward on a single palm. Why had he come back? He said when he left that he would never be back..Yet..here he was just like he used to be..but..why?

Duo Jumped as he heard the knock on the door, straightening his bed hurriedly before he ran to the door and looked out the peep hole, almost melting at the sight of Heero. He unlocked the door carefully, then pulling it open and plastering a fake smile on his lips.

"Its nice to see you again Heero.."

Heero just stood there staring at Duo blankly. He raised his hand and placed it on Duo's cheek, taking a step into the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. His thumb tracing the curve of Duo's face, a tear trickling over his cheek, his prussian blue orbs showing some actual emotion, a mixture of sadness, joy..and desire.

Duo raised his eyes to Heero's the same emotions reflected in his own Violet orbs. Taking a step towards Heero he places a loving kiss on his lips, tears streaming over his own cheeks.

Heero smiled beneath the kiss, bending down and hooking his hands beneath Duo's knees, he picked him up and hooked his legs around his waist and strode toward the bed, laying his lover down he crawled up between his legs and kissed Duo's lips.

Their lovemaking was beautiful, their bodies, minds and souls became as one, both unknowing as to where one ended and the other began. They sunk into a blissful euphoria, the silence only broken by soft moans, cries, and incoherent murmuring.

Afterward they laid together in each others arms, their heartbeats perfectly syncopated, each others breath lolling them to sleep.

"Aishiteru.." Duo murmured in euphoric exhaustion, Heero answering back in a soft whisper.

"And I you Duo.."

~Owari~

__


End file.
